dragonsofatlantisfandomcom-20200223-history
Troops: Lava Jaw
The Lava Jaw is an elite troop that can only be trained in the Fire Outpost 'with at least 1 level 10 'Training Camp, the correct research, and a volcanic rune. This is a high ranged attack troop that is used with advanced melee troops in battle. Typically this troop will be found with Granite Ogres, but may also be used with'Giants' or Frost Giants if Granite Ogres have not been trained yet. Fangtooth are also extremely effective when used with the LJ + GO combo. Training Requirements *Research: Weapons Calibrations level 10, Rapid Deployment level 9, Clairvoyance level 5 *Buildings: Metalsmith level 8, Training Camp level 10 *Resources (for each one): Volcanic Rune 1, Food 500, Idle Pop. 12, Lumber 300, Metals 900, Stone 400 *Completion Grants needed: 3 (Fortress, Training Camp, and Science Center) Because this troop is a ranged attacker, it will be causing most of the damage to the defender's troops each round. The melee troops that are used with the Lava Jaws are shielding them from enemy fire, thus ensuring the Lava Jaws live as long as possible and inflict the most damage as possible to the enemy. If a melee troop was not sent with the LJs, the LJs would be quickly be killed and these fairly expensive troops (training time and resource wise) would be lost with much less than their potential attacking strength being used. Because all troops start at the same starting line, you must factor speed into the battle in order to get an idea of the outcome. The troops with the highest speed stat will move forward first and will go as many units as is stated in game. They will then look to see if there are targets within their range, if so they will begin attacking. If not, they wait until their next turn. Battlefield is the highest ranged attacker's stat + 500, so in the LJ + GO scenario: 1600 + 500 = 2100 units If you have Lava Jaws and Granite Ogres in battle together: #Lava Jaws move forward 400 units (1700 units left), their range is only 1600 so can't attack. #Granite Ogres move forward 350 units (1750 units left), their range is 0 so can't attack. #Defenders move forward according to their speed stats. #*If an attacker has a speed of 1700 or have moved forward enough to used their Ranged attack, they will attack whatever is within their range. #Lava Jaws check to see if defending troops are within range, if so they begin attacking (1700 units left). #Granite Ogres move forward 350 units (1400 units left), their range is 0 so can't attack unless a defending troop has crossed the field and is within the Ogre's Melee reach (close combat). #Defenders move forward if nothing within their range and then attack if they are able. #Lava Jaws are within range of troops (1700 units left), therefore they will not move forward again. They will continue attacking. #Ogres will continue to move forward and attacking when something is within their reach. Meanwhile, they are now in front of the Lava Jaws and are taking the brunt of the enemy fire. #This continues until one side wins. ' '''Volcanic Runes are required to train each Lava Jaw. When a Lava Jaw dies, you will not get the volcanic rune back. These can be found in level 7+ mountains or Anthropus Camps. They can be also won from Fortuna's Vault or be purchased from the Shop with Rubies. '''At times, training these troops will not need the troop item, however this only happens at timed periods. When this happens, it is advisable the queue mass amounts of troops.' Category:Elite Troops Category:Ranged Troops Category:Troops Category:Browse